


Stay

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Danny actually has a heart, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J. Daniel Atlas does NOT take care of sick people... unless it's Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't normally fluff. But I tried.

"I made breakfast!" Daniel called, flipping the pancakes onto their own plates.

"Daniel did something nice?" Henley teases.

"Don't feel too special. I just wanted coffee before everyone else." Daniel smirks, handing her a plate.

"Speaking of everyone else, where's Jack?" Merritt pipes up. Henley looks up from putting syrup on her breakfast.

"Jack!" She calls. No answer. Daniel shrugs his shoulders and hands Merritt his plate. "Daniel, go check on him."

"What? Why me?"

"Because, something could be wrong and I'm eating pancakes."

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Fine, Mother Henley." She glares at him. He quickly runs upstairs and opens the door to Jack's room.

"Hey, you alive?" Daniel turns on the light and hears Jack groan. Looking around, Daniel sees tissues on the nightstand and a bottle of headache pills on the floor. "You're sick."

Jack coughs in response.

"Well," Daniel reasons, "if you're sick, I'm assuming you aren't hungry, so there is really no reason for me to be here." He smirks. "Have fun in bed, I'm getting some pancakes."

He turns around, but as Daniel grab the doorknob, he hears a feeble voice behind me. 

"Danny, please stay." Jack begs. Daniel sighs, turning around.

"Listen, kid. This isn't really my thing. I don't like sick people. I'm sure Henley can take care of you. Want me to grab her?" Daniel puts one foot out the door in anticipation. After all, J. Daniel Atlas does NOT take care of anyone, not even his incredibly sick boyfriend.

"No. I want you to stay in here." He begs, sending him into a coughing fit. Daniel cringes. "Please?" Jack looks at Daniel with those puppy eyes that have always managed to get him anything he wants.

Daniel's company is no exception.

"Fine." He closes the door and stand by it, hoping Jack won't make him come closer.

Apparently, Daniel didn't know Jack Wilder very well.

"Come snuggle, Danny." He whines, letting out another chest shaking cough.

"But Jack," Daniel's voice shakes, because he really hates having to take care of someone, "if I lay in bed with you, I could get sick. And then two out of four Horseman would be sick. We can't have that, can we?"

Jack's pitiful cough lets him know he couldn't care less. Daniel winces, but trudged over there anyway. He sits on the opposite side of the bed, balancing on the edge. Jack smiles and closes his eyes.

"Thank you." He mumbles as he drifts into a drug induced sleep. Daniel lets a small smile overtake his lips as he lay down. Glancing over at him, Daniel finds Jack Wilder is actually really adorable when he's sleeping.

He can't help himself as he leans over to peck his forehead. Daniel leaves his lips there longer than a few seconds, smiling into his hair.

Just as he intertwine their hands, he hears banging up the stairs.

"Jack!" Henley's voice calls, and Daniel rolls off the bed just as she opens the door, jolting Jack awake. After all, no one can no Daniel was taking care of Jack.

"Yeah, Henley?" Daniel smiles from his position on the floor at Jack's voice, rough and perfect. He holds his breath in the hopes Henley won't see him.

"Are you sick? I'll bring you tea. You should have said something." She turns out of the room. "And Daniel, get off the floor. Don't be such an idiot." And with that, Henley walks away to get Jack tea.

"I'm not an idiot." Daniel mutters, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Of course not, Danny." Jack smiles. His nose is red, and Daniel want nothing more than to kiss it and make everything better. He resists the urge. 

Instead, he climbs back into the bed and pull Jack close. Jack's head lays on Daniel's chest. "For someone that's so self-absorbed, you really do know how to make someone feel better." Jack informs his boyfriend before turning his head and pecking Daniel's lips.

"Yeah, well," Daniel blushes.

By the time Henley comes back, Jack is back asleep on Daniel's chest, so he motions for her to set it on the bedside table. She obliges.

"So cute!" She whispers. 

"Go away!" Daniel whispers back. He's hoping to keep Jack sleeping so he can get better.

She nods, and by the way she's shaking her head, Daniel knows Henley is off to tell Merritt.

Daniel rubs Jack's hair between his fingers and leans his head against the pillow.

Who cares about getting sick, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never say no fic comments and fic recs....


End file.
